


Not While I'm Around

by buckarubarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Steve is a sweetie, Stucky - Freeform, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, because im stealing songs, flash back to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckarubarnes/pseuds/buckarubarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's having nightmares and Steve comforts him using a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Its fluffy and I suck at these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. I got the idea for this after my Sweeney Todd kick and I couldnt get this song out of my head. I really wanted to write a scenario for all of my OTPs but I had to choose one and Stucky is just really my favorite right now. enjoy!

_It’s 2’oclock_

Steve looked at his alarm; he couldn’t put a finger on what had woken him up. As he fluffed his pillow and turned over, he heard what had interrupted his sleep; terrible shouting coming from Bucky’s room.

Steve dashed out of bed, grabbed his shield, and ran down the hall- managing to only _slightly_ break the door on his way in. He looked pointedly around the room looking for signs of any Russian assassins or Hydra agents threatening his friend’s well-being, there was none. Only Bucky, thrashing and yelling at the top of his lungs, ‘ _GET AWAY FROM ME!’ ‘PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!’ ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?’_

The sight was heartbreaking, but sadly it was a nightmare Steve witnessed all too often. Tears were running down Bucky’s cheeks, his arms were waving around treacherously, Steve put his shield down and rushed over to his friend, ignoring the blow to his jaw as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s, restricting his ability to hurt either of them.

Bucky struggled, yelled, ‘ _LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!’_ and tried with all his might to escape Steve’s vice-like hold around him.

‘It’s okay Buck, I’m right here’ Steve said calmly

‘ _NOOO! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!’_ Bucky’s voice ripped through his throat, he wouldn’t stop flailing, fighting off invisible Hydra scientists. They still weren’t sure what all Hydra did to him during their experiments, and it was times like this when Steve wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

‘Shhh Bucky, it’s okay, I’ve got you. No one can hurt you.’ Those words reminded Steve of the days before all this, before experiments and serums, when Steve was still plagued by horrible asthma attacks and school yard bullies. His mother would hold him and sing an old lullaby that would always manage to calm him down. And loyal Bucky, well, Bucky was around constantly- strong and steady, so much he knew every word. After Steve’s mom passed, Bucky took over for her; holding him, protecting him. It was more than any friend could ask.

‘ _AAAGH!’_ Another outburst brought Steve back to their current situation; he needed to find a way to calm him down. He had never been the most vocally talented member of the 107th, bordering on tone-deaf, but nevertheless, Steve tightened his grip on his friend and began to sing softly into the sergeant’s ear, hoping the familiar tune could penetrate through the haze of the nightmare.

‘ _Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around’,_ Bucky began to still almost instantly, his wails shrank to whimpers, ‘ _Nothing’s gonna harm you, no sir, not while I’m around.’_ Steve loosened his hold as Bucky continued to relax, he began to run his fingers through his unkempt hair, still singing softly.

‘Steve?’ Bucky murmured, looking up hesitantly- almost as if he couldn’t believe he was really there. Fear continued to plague his eyes as tears soaked through Steve’s thin t-shirt.

‘It’s okay Bucky, everything’s going to be alright’ Steve pulled him closer and Bucky curled against him, clutching his shirt as if holding on for dear life.

 ‘Every time I close my eyes, I’m back there. Not feeling anything, not caring about the blood being spilled on my hands, ’ Bucky sobbed into his chest, ’I keep trying to find you but whenever I get within arm’s reach, they drag me back and tear me apart and put me on ice.’ Bucky’s metal arm tightens around Steve’s torso, almost painfully, but Steve just keeps holding him and stroking his hair.

‘It’s okay Bucky I’m here. I’m not going to leave you; I’m with you till the end of the line.’ Steve just decides to keep singing, hoping Bucky will feel safe enough to drift back to sleep, ‘ _Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I’ll send ‘em howling, I don’t care, I’ve got ways.’_ Sure enough, the soldier’s breath begins to even out and his strong hold on Steve begins to slacken, ‘ _Nothing’s gonna harm you, nothing’s gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I’ll be there.’_

‘Thank you, Steve..’ Bucky manages to mumble before he’s dragged into unconsciousness. Steve looks down at Bucky’s serene face, all lines and ridges smoothed out. Like this he looks 70 years and nearly two wars younger.

Steve closes his eyes and imagines they’re back in that apartment in Brooklyn, just the two of them only having to worry about keeping each other warm, ‘Anytime Buck..’ he murmurs before following him into oblivion.


End file.
